Poisonous Needles
by Red-Miko
Summary: SEQUEL TO VYPERS VENOM!What happened in Kagome's life after all that drama?Was she pregnant?Or wasn't she?What happens when you put love,and hate in the same room?This resembles that a lot.Enjoy!InuKag SayMiro KohakuKanna SesshyRin KougaAyame


Hey!Red-Miko HERE!!!!!!!

Disclaimer:I Don't Own Inuyasha!!!!!!

Poisonous Needle Chp.1"Peace of Mind"

Kagome laid in her bed. Rubbing her slightly pulp stomach,and looking at the diamond ring Inuyasha had given her a week after she told him she was pregnant. It really happened. She was 3 months pregnant. Ai had a beautiful baby boy not long back. It was mid April now. She'd be due in September. Kagome thought to herself"_The month of Virgo,and the birthstone of a darkblue sapphire." _Kagome smiled to herself. Kagome got out her bed,and walked out her room,downstairs,and into the kitchen. She looked at the digital clock. It read:_**8:56pm**_

Kagome opened her refrigarator and grabbed a juice. Kagome walked out the kitchen,and into the living room. Kagome grabbed the remote,and flipped threw the channels glad she didn't have school anymore. She graduated before she even knew she was pregnant. Inuyasha,Sango,and Miroku were doing something for Sesshomaru. They said they'd be back sometime that night. Kagome flipped threw the channels boredly. She wondered where Ai,her half brother,Satoru,and her father were. Ken never appeared like he promised to Miroku,but after a month Miroku got over it. In early April, Ai,and Hiroto got married. Miroku was very happy for some odd reason. After Kagome had her child. She planned going to college with Sango,Miroku,and her mate,Inuyasha. Ai begged to take care of Kagome's child along with Satoru. Kagome smiled at the memory of when Inuyasha fainted when she told him she was pregnant. Kagome stopped the channel on _John Tucker Must Die_. On the five hundred channel. Kagome felt tired,and laid her head on her arm,and let sleep take over her.

_**The Others:10PM  
**_ Inuyasha picked up a medium sized box from the moving truck,and walked back into Sesshomaru's new place. He moved into a huge mansion. Saying to much drama happens around the Higurashi's. Inuyasha sat the box in the kitchen,and wiped his forehead"Man...it's getting seriously hot" Sesshomaru smirked"Can't take the heat,little brother?" Inuyasha grunted,and grabbed his water bottle and drunk it. Sango walked in with a box,and Miroku behind her. Sango hopped onto the counter,and drunk her water. When she pulled away she asked"Is that all you needed help with,Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru looked at his watch"Yeah...you guys can go now" Sango muttered"Finally!I'm going to take an hour shower,and take a days rest" Sesshomaru smirked"Thanks guys" Inuyasha groaned"I bet Kagome's sleep by now" Sango nodded"Yeah" Miroku sighed"Let's go" The three walked out,and got into Inuyasha's black hummer. On they're way back to Amity Park.

_**Higurashi Residence**_

Inuyasha walked in. Sango and Miroku behind him. Sango,and Miroku went up the stairs. Inuyasha walked into the living room,and looked over the couch to see Kagome fast asleep. Inuyasha turned the TV off,and picked Kagome up bridal style,and walked up to her room.

_**Upstairs**_

Inuyasha laid Kagome onto her bed. She sighed slightly but didn't bother to wake. Inuyasha kissed her forehead,and walked out to go to his house,and change into clean clothing.

_**Meanwhile**_

Naraku walked down the Darkway Gates. Naraku's cell rung. Naraku picked it up"What's up?"

"I got your message"

Naraku grimaced"A month ago,Bankotsu.No worries.Our plan is going to have to wait for about 6 more months"

Bankotsu sighed"Why?I want to kill that half breed,now!" Naraku smirked"You'll get too.As well his brat"

Bankotsu asked"He got someone pregnant?Who...Kikyo?" Naraku shook his head"No...Kagome Higurashi" Naraku said her name sourly.

Bankotsu asked"Isn't she the one you fell in love with a few years ago?" Naraku contiued to walk"It is." Bankotsu shivered"Didn't your Father like get her birth mother pregnant?She's like your half sister,right?"

Naraku grimaced"Don't be foolish!That was not my father!It was my Fathers friend,Daiki.Do you think I'd have compassion for someone who is half part of me!" Bankotsu thought about"Oh.Guess her mother lied to her then" Naraku smirked"How old is that brat now?Daiki,and Maoriko's daughter?" Bankotsu smirked to himself"She's 6." Naraku smirked"Full name?" Bankotsu looked around on his laptop"Naiya Amay Rukimo" Naraku smiled"What a _familar_ name" Bankotsu laughed. Naraku muttered"Where is Maoriko now?" Bankotsu typed around"Says...she lives far out in Kyoto." Naraku smirked"Gather your get me in Darkway Gates.Tonight...is the night Kagome's mother,and step father die a misreable death leaving a traumatized,Naiya" Bankotsu smirked"We'll be there less then 10 mintues,Naraku" Naraku hung up his phone and smirked"What a tragedy,Kagome.There's more in this world that you love dearly.That will come crashing down faster than a comet" He laughed to himself"Time to call some assitance from a close friend" Darkness swallowed him as he turned the corner.

_**The Next Day:In Nagoya,Japan**_

Ai carried the 9 month year old to the next room in her grandmother,Maya's home. Satoru giggled up at her. Ai smiled"What's so funny,Satoru" Ai grabbed the tv remote,and turned it onto the news channel"Wonder what's on the news today?" She gave Satoru his toy truck. A women with short ebony hair,and hazel eyes came onto the screen with a mic in hand:_Hello I'm Natsumi Huns from channel 54 news.Last night there was a murder in the farest town,Kyoto of Japan.This is a very blood shed story.The most destructive thing every in Kyoto,Japan.Last night at exactly midnight.There appeared to be a brake in this residence.Belonging to Daiki,and Maoriko Rukimo.They lived here peacefully with they're daughter,Naiya.(_Ai gasped and listened closely"Maoriko.Oh dear")_Daiki,and Maoriko were murdered very...tragedicly,along with.They're daughter,Naiya,was raped.By ambulance.They made her watch this ordeal.Though she is the only one who survived this.Please look at this video that was shot to show how this place looked.Go ahead,Juro._

_It showed blood on every wall. Glass broken. Curtains torn. Everything ruined._

_It went back to Natsumi"If you have any information about the attackers.Please contact the police.A.S.A.P_

Ai called pale as snow"Hiroto!Hiroto!" Hiroto ran in"We're about to head back to the Tyokyo.Ready?" He looked at his wifes pale face"Ai!Ai!What's wrong!" Satoru began to cry. Ai picked him up"I...Maoriko...she was murdered.L-

He looked up at the television to see Natsumi giving further information on the crime. Hiroto gasped"H...how could this happen?What about the child her and whoever had" Ai whispered"Daiki?Her name is Naiya.S...she was raped by the person who did this,and they made her watch.Watch,Hiroto" Hiroto was pale"We have to hurry,and get back.Kagome!I don't want her to see this!" They hurried to his car.

_**Higurashi Residence:Few Hours Later.Mid Noon**_

Kagome bit into her sandwich. Inuyasha called from the kitchen"Hey,Kags!?" Kagome flipped threw the channel stopping at the news where it said blood shed murder case. Kagome shrugged,and called"Yeah!?" Inuyasha asked"I'm going to go by Sesshomaru's real quick.Is that alright?" Kagome froze when the women said Maoriko. She dropped her plate,and it crashed onto the hard floor. Inuyasha ran in the see her looking at the television paley"Kagome!What's the matter with you!Say something!" Kagome screamed"No!" Before he could grabbed the frantic Kagome. Hiroto ran threw the back door,and ran to Kagome,and cursed"Darn it!" He hugged Kagome. Ai sat down and whispered"We got here to late" Inuyasha asked"W...what's going on?" Ai sat Satoru down,and took Inuyasha upstairs into her,and Hiroto's room. Turn the television on,to the news,and turn it up. Inuyasha listened to the whole thing"Holy crap...w...why? Who...would do this?" Ai whispered"Hiroto called the station.They're bringing Naiya over here.They said she's been having tantrums,and seizure since the incident.I'm afraid Kagome's going to be the most hurt" Inuyasha yelled"Why would someone do this!Who did this!" Ai turned it off"I don't know.Whoever it was.Did not give mercy" Inuyasha asked"Is Kagome's sister alright?" Ai whispered"I'm afriad...she was raped.They said by her words...they made her watch.Watch those horrible people kill Maoriko,and Daiki" Inuyasha felt so angry"I hope Hiroto calmed Kagome down.I don't want her to hurt her self or the pup" Ai nodded agreeing. Inuyasha's cell rung. Inuyasha picked it up"Hello?"

Sango yelled"Did you see the news!Oh my gosh!I can't believe this!Who would do this!?" Inuyasha sat down not feeling so cocky anymore"I don't know.Where's Miroku?" Sango sighed"We're eating lunch when the television shows this crap!" Sango's voice was treambling with anger,fear,sorrow,and hate. Inuyasha asked"S...sango are you alright!?" Sango yelled"I knew Maoriko since I was a baby!I went to vist,Kagome so many times up in Virigina!Why did this have to happen to someone like that!" Inuyasha felt great sorrow. He knew how nice Kagome's mother was. He knew Kagome since she was 3. So basiclly he knew her mother. She was nice to him. Didn't judge him at all. One tear escaped his eye. Miroku took the phone from Sango"W...we'll be over in a while,Inuyasha" Inuyasha nodded"Yeah" He hung up. Ai stood up when Kagome walked in the doorway"I'll go" Kagome ran into Inuyasha's arms,and sobbed all her feelings out" Inuyasha even had a few tears slip his eye. Thinking of how that could of been his mother,but really it was. Maoriko was like another mother to him. To Sango,Miroku,all Kagome's friends she knew. The questions everyone wants to know is:Who?Why?What if...

So many things running threw the heads of the known who knew Maoriko. Some even knew Daiki.

_**Sango,and Miroku**_

Sango sobbed in Miroku's arms as they walked toward Kagome's house. They saw Kouga,and Ayame running toward them. Sango ran into Ayame's arms she cried with her. Kagome and Ayame weren't always rivals. Since she was 8. They've been close friends. Her mother was a person who kept in touch no matter the consequence. Kouga asked"Who would do this?" Miroku shook his head,and blinked back tears"I don't know but I have a feeling.Kagome's the one whose suffering.Let's hurry and get to the house"

_**Higurashi Residence:A few hours later:Dusk**_

Everyone was in the living room. Sesshomaru,Inu Taisho,and Izayoi included. Also Sango's 12 year old brother,Kohaku. Mourning. To _**everyone's**_ surprise. Sesshomaru let one single tear fall. That's a tear of respect,and so much more to someone who saved his parents marriage countless times. A close friend to his mother who passed when he was only 6. Kouga spat"I don't understand!Who would do this!" Ayame hissed with a tear falling"I swear...if I find any evidence on Kikyo!She'll wish she was never born!" There was a soft knock on the door. Sango walked to it,and opened it to see Kikyo. Sango yelled"I'm going to kill you!" Miroku,and Sesshomaru grabbed Sango before she could touch her. Kikyo walked in,and closed the door"I did not...kill Maoriko.I'm telling the truth!" Ayame spat"When was the last time you told the truth!?" Kikyo yelled"What do you want me to do to prove I didn't do anything!" Sango spat"Cut your pretty flesh!" Kikyo took her pocket knife out and cut her arm. Blood ran down her arm"Is this proof enough!?" Sango looked away angerly. Ayame made no eye contact with Kikyo. Hiroto asked in a low growl"Who...is...Daiki?" Kikyo had a unnoticed ear piece in her ear. A voice spoke clearly to her. Kikyo whispered"Naraku's Father's,friend." Hiroto looked at Kagome"I thought you said it was his father...who made your mother pregnant" Kagome had her head on Inuyashas arm"She lied" Her necklace shined in the living room light catching Hiroto's eye. He looked back at Kikyo"How do you know him" Kikyo whispered"Naraku's an old friend of mine.I know everything that's everything to know about him" Ayame spat"Good for you!You win a gold metal!" Kikyo spat"Don't blame this tragedy on me!I am innocent!" Ai whispered"But not pure" Kikyo glared at Ai she looked away,and down to her sleeping son. Kikyo spoke once again"I bet she lied because she was afriad Hiroto would try,and fight the real father of Naiya" Hiroto hissed"As you must know...I did nothing to anyone!" Kikyo bit the side of her cheek. She clenched her fist. Sango asked"Who does this all run into?.Who would kill Maoriko?" Everyone had not a clue to the issue. There was yet another knock on the door. This time Hiroto got it. A policmen stood there"You're Mr.Higurashi?" Hiroto nodded"Come with me...as well as your daughter" Kagome looked up with gold eyes. Everyone knew she was angry. She was trying to calm herself. Inuyasha whispered something to her,and she nodded. Kagome got up,and followed her father outside.

_**Outside**_

Hiroto asked"Are you here to drop,Naiya off?" The officer nodded as he opened the door. A 6 year old girl stepped out. She had blonde hair,and jade eyes like Maoriko. Kagome and Naiya locked eyes. Both not saying a word,nor moving. The officer whispered"She said she will only talk to,Kagome" Kagome walked over to Naiya,and knelt in front of her and whispered"How do you feel?" Naiya whispered"Empty.Like...I've been put under a curse to turn me into ghost.Nothing but emptiness" Kagome whispered"I feel the same way" Kagome looked at the gold bullet capsule around Naiya's neck. Kagome asked in a hush tone"Mother gave this to you didn't she?" Naiya nodded. Kagome showed Naiya her own. Naiya ran her soft hands across her own"This is the only thing we have left of her" Tears clouded Naiya's eyes. Kagome whispered"I know you hold this darkness in you that wants to come out,but...you have to keep it locked away." Naiya whispered with tears rolling down her cheek"I miss my Papa,and my momma...Kagome" Kagome hugged her"I miss my mother as much as you do.You've lost your father as well...but...I'm going to feel that one place.You may lose one but you gain more than before" Naiya sobbed in Kagome's arms. Hiroto went back inside,and the police left. Kagome pulled back,and stood up right,and reached for her hand. Naiya took it hesitantly. They felt a surge of power run threw they're both. They each took a deep breath. Naiya's eyes became gold. Kagome whispered"I won't let nothing else hurt you" Naiya whispered"Thank you" Kagome squeezed her hand softly. The hand so much smaller than her own. They walked into the house. Everyone looked at Naiya she only looked Kikyo in the eye. She looked away. Kagome,and Naiya went up the stairs.

Kouga whispered"Her eyes were gold" Hiroto whispered"Those necklaces.Thery're more than just plain necklaces.Those capsule contain the blood of the last most powerful neko of this world,and the past world,Maoriko.This huge amount of power has know been spilt.To Kagome,and Naiya" Kikyo asked"Why would Maoriko give her power to them" Hiroto whispered"Love can slowly fade into a darkness.The darkness of revenge.That is the blood of the neko" Sango whispered"When all neko die there shall be one female neko that is most powerful of them all.In future she shall have two children who will carry this power threw they're vains.This source will go on til it is destroyed" Hiroto asked"How did you know that?" Sango took a charm bracelet out her pocket. It had exactly 4 charms. Sango whispered"Maoriko gave this to me on me 8th birthday.She told me the tale of the nekos,and how they soon became rare to the past world,Fedual Era.They became rare because of the power of the Dark nekos,and all the other creatures in the world.Demon,Half demon,Human,DarkFairy,Mikos,Dwarfs,Wolves,and serval more" Kouga asked"All of those creature...against that one nation of neko?" Sango whispered with her eyes closed"It is more than just a nation of neko.It was a family.This family put they're all into this battle.The neko were hated for they in historic,and future fact were soon to bring peace to all creatures.They didn't want it.They felt that the nekos were going to force them...will some kind of magic.To make everyone get along.They wanted things the way it was.They joined forces and made they're way to the Neko Nation.The war began.The nekos tried to tell them.They meant no harm" Sango let a single tear fall as she told the story,eyes closed still"Blood was shed,homes were burned down.Fathers,Mothers,and children were killed.Only one...got away.That one...was Maoriko.She watched her family die one by one.Claws,spears,swords...anything they could find to kill that area of the Fedual Era.After this.All they did was laugh.Look at th dead bodies beneath them.Spit,laugh.Women,and children were raped then slattered.All of them dieing with a vegance that faded by Maoriko's promise.She was only 5.She promised...vowed...she'd make them see what they really meant by they're promise.They're promise was actually a wish to the dark cursed star.That one day.Demons would see Half demons as themself.That humans would look at Demons and see they were also humans,but with much strength,and that they all saw neko as more than dirt.This promise was placed in Kagome's destiny at birth.Now look aound.There are miko,half demon,human,dwarf,and fairy.They see each other as friend to friend.Not friend to foe.As Kagome growed up.People thought of her as some kind of...diease.She didn't understand why half demons played with demons,and humans but none.None played with neko." Sango finally opened her eyes to reveal gold eyes. Everyone gasped. Hiroto whispered"That bracelet gave you the cursed star making you neko" Sango whispered"Maoriko told me a week before my birthday.That I had a desicon to make.Protect Kagome like sister.Or betray her...later in life.Kagome...was my bestfriend,and I never wanted it to happen.I told her yes.I'd do it" Sango rolled her sleeve up"Me,Naiya,and Kagome recieved the cursed star.We...protect the neko nation...in our hearts,our dreams,our hand" A black star appeared in her hand. Kagome walked down the stairs and stood beside Sango. Hiroto whispered"That mark your mother gave you...never went away" Kagome shook her head"No...I thought the mark,and the capsule would be the only thing left of her.So...I kept it a secret til now" Kagome rolled her sleeve up to reveal the black star on her hand. Sango whispered"Naiya...is still young.She won't understand now." Hiroto asked"What are the 4 charms?" Sango,and Kagome answered at the exact same time"Light,Darkness,Day,and Night" Hiroto whispered"How could you possibly of kept that secret for so long with out having any difficulties in life"

Sango whispered"This secret was hidden by the black magic of the neko nation" Kagome nodded"We kept this secret deep within the darkness in ourself.Which all demons wouldn't dare enter" Hiroto sighed"I'm going to bed.This is way more than I bargained for" Hiroto made his way up the stairs with Ai behind him with Satoru in her arms. Kagome sighed"Same for me" Inuyasha got up,and followed Kagome upstairs. Leaving everyone else to talk.

_**Upstairs**_

Kagome asked"Are you staying the night,Inuyasha?" Inuyasha whispered"After what happened to Maoriko.I want to protect you even more than before.I don't wanna take in chances of putting you and the pup in danger" He put his hand on her stomach. Kagome kissed him softly on the lips"You're always overprotective.What would this be?Super overprotecting?" Inuyasha smirked,and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

_**A Month Later**_

Kagome thought to herself"_Five more month til I have my pup_" Kagome stood up,and walked out her room,and into Naiya's. She was sitting on her bed looking at the capsule with nwet cheeks. Kagome closed the door. She looked up,and wiped away her tears. Kagome sat in front of her on her bed. Naiya whispered"Sorry" Kagome asked"For what?" Naiya whispered"Crying" Kagome smiled"You aren't the only one whose been crying,Naiya" Naiya looked into Kagome's slightly red eyes"You too?" Naiya asked"A...are you pregnant?" Kagome smiled"Yeah" Naiya whispered"Then you shouldn't be sad" Kagome smiled"I'm okay" Naiya asked"Whose the daddy?" Kagome smiled at her childish talk"His name is Inuyasha.He has the doggy ears,and amber eyes" Naiya nodded"Oh.When will you have it?" Kagome tapped her chin"In September.The month of Virgo,and the birthstone of a dark blue sapphire" Naiya repeated"Virgo?" Kagome nodded"It's the sixth sign zodiac" Naiya nodded"Oh." Kagome asked"Can you tell me...how _he_ looked liked?" Naiya tensed,and shook her head"H...he said if I told...terrible things will happen.To you" Kagome asked"They knew me?" Naiya nodded pale as snow"I don't want to remeber." Kagome nodded"Alright.Just...calm down.I shouldn't of mentioned it" Kagome got up,and went to the door. Naiya whispered"Stay with Inuyasha.If you go outside alone.You'll regret it,Kagome.Please listen to me" Kagome nodded,and left. Kagome walked back into her room to see Inuyasha watching her TV. Kagome smiled,and sat beside him"So you finally wake?" Inuyasha asked"Where'd you go?" Kagome sighed"To Naiya's room.I tried to see if she knew how the person looked or...his name" Inuyasha kissed Kagome's shoulder"Relax." Kagome relaxed"I scared for the pup,Inuyasha.What if something happens?" Inuyasha growled"Don't say that!Nothings going to happen to you or the pup!" Kagome nodded still not sure. Inuyasha sat behind Kagome. He moved her hair to the left,and kissed her mates mark gently. Kagome sighed in pleasure. Inuyasha whispered"If you keep thinking like that you'll get sick.Leave all that to everyone else" Kagome nodded not able to protest as he kissed her mates mark,and nibbled on it. Inuyasha whispered"Promise you won't think about it" Kagome whispered"I promise" Inuyasha smirked"Good"

_**With Sango**_

Sango looked at the pic of her mother,and father.They had died when she was only 10. Maoriko,Kagome,and Hiroto were there for her. She grew up taking care of hrer brother with her grandmother Kaede who passed when she turned 18. There was a knock on her door. Sango shot up,and whipped all tears away,and called"Who is it!?"

"It's Kohaku.Miroku's downstairs"

Sango called"I'll be out in a sec!" Sango got up,and walked into the bathroom,and washed her face. The coolness of the water relaxing her burning face. Sango walked back into her room,and changed into a white t-shirt,and dark green campris. Sango walked out her room,and went downstairs. Indeed Miroku was there watching television. Sango asked"What's up,Miroku" Miroku looked up at her"Oh I came to see how you were doing" Sango sat beside him"I'm fine.Time will pass." Miroku turned the television off,nd took Sango's hand"Remeber when we were at breakfast yesturday?I was trying to tell you something?" Sango blushed"Yeah" Miroku whispered"I've known you for my whole life,Sango,and...I've grown to love you a lot.I know this might not be the right time to ask you but...will you marry me,Sango?" He pulled a 18k White Gold Diamond Ring out his pocket. Sango gasped. Tears began to roll down her cheek. Sango finally gave her answer"Yes" Miroku slipped it on her finger,and let Sango hug him. He hugged back. Kohaku watched from the corner. Sango pulled back kissed Miroku,and he took over,and kissed back. They soon pulled back. Kohaku asked"Aren't you suppose to do something romantic then ask?" Sango smiled"I'm satisfied with what he did" Miroku smirked,and hugged Sango again then stuck his tongue at Kohaku. Kohaku laughed. Sango pulled away"What's so funny,Kohaku?" Kohaku shook his head"No...I just had a image of you slapping him for womanizing" Miroku tensed. Sango looked him dead in the eye"You are gonna stop womanizing" Miroku said threw clenched teeth"Why yes my dear Sango" Kohaku stuck his tongue at Miroku. Who glared at him. Sango got up"I gotta call Kagome!"

_**Meanwhile**_

Naraku laughed to himself"All we have to do is wait now.For 5 more months." Bankotsu sighed"Wait?" Kikyo nodded"Be patient.The closer Inuyasha,and Kagome get the better" Something beeped on Bankotsu's computer. He typed something in,and sighed"Oh it's nothing.Miroku just purposed to Sango" Kikyo growled"Maybe I should kill her too!I hate when people have a better life than me!" Naraku muttered"We're after Kagome,and Inuyasha only" Kiko asked"Sango's Kagome's best friend,Naraku!She's gonna know who kills her after you do!" Naraku was quiet for a second"Fine...how will Sango squeeze into this ordeal?" Bankotsu suggested"Kohaku?" Naraku smirked"Well then...what are we waiting for?Let's get ready.I'll call Kagura" Bankotsu asked"Will my brother be of any assistance?" Naraku smirked"We only need about three of your brothers.Get Jakotsu,Renkotsu,and Suikotsu" Bankotsu nodded"Got it" Kikyo asked with a smile"What are you planning,Naraku?" Naraku walked over to Kikyo with a smile"Kohaku's nothing but bait.Something to keep Sango more determined to find her brother other than focus on Kagome." Kikyo asked"What about those symbols?Won't she know when Kagome's in trouble?" Naralu put his hand on Kikyo's cheek"Did either of them sense when Naiya was in trouble?" Kikyo shook her head"How clever" Naraku smirked"I know" Kikyo asked"What are you really after,Naraku?" Naraku smirked"The sacred jewel.Sango,and Kagome have it.Somewhere.I don't know,but it's somewhere and they have to know!Then while I'm at it...I want 100 billion dollars.Then I'd be on easy street for the rest of my life.I'll be able...to rule this world,and the last world!Everything!Is in my hand.Most importantly.I'll take Kagome,and Inuyasha's pups as a prize.Raise the, to take over MY business.My business will go over Sesshomaru's!He who is know dating Rin,am I right.Things...are all going right for me!" Kikyo repeated"P..Pups?You're telling me they're having twin!How do you know that!?" Nraku smirked"I planted something in Naiya.She doesn't know she has it,but...I can tell what's going on in Kagome right now" Kikyo was shocked,and impressed"Whoea...I'm impressed" Naraku offered a hand"Will you be my queen and join me?" Kikyo smirked,and took his hand. Naraku smirked"How brilliant" He captured Kikyo's lips,and she kissed back fully.

_**Higurashi Residence**_

The phone countiued to ring. Kagome groaned,and grabbed the phone on her nightstand"Hello?" Inuyasha hugged Kagome to him. Kagome answered"Hello?"

"Guess what,Kagome!"

Kagome sat up"What is it,Sango?"

"Miroku just purposed to me!"

Kagome gasped"Really!When!?"

Inuyasha groaned,and put a pillow over his head.

"Earlier today.I would've called you but...I shoudln't say"

Kagome giggled"No joke,right?"

"No!I'm 100 telling you the truth.Wanna see my ring!?"

Kagome smiled"Yeah!It's night!You shouldn't leave Kohaku by himself"

"He'll be fine!Remeber me,and him were trained at a young age"

"Kagome squealed"Alright!Are you coming now?"

"Yeah!Be right there!"

Kagome hugged up,and turned to Inuyasha"Inuyasha guess what?"

Inuyasha mummbled tiredly"Miroku purposed to Sango,Yeah,yeah,yeah" Kagome asked"How'd you know?" Inuyasha mummbled"I helped him find a ring" Kagom crossed her arms"You didn't tell me!" Inuyasha looked up at her"He told me not too" Kagome got up"Since when did you listen to,Miroku!?" Kagome walked out the room. Inuyasha sighed heavily"So the mood swings begin"

_**Downstairs**_

Kagome let Sango in. Sango closed the door,and grabbed Kagome's hand taking her into the kitchen. She turned the light on. Kagome squealed"It's beautiful!" Sango smiled"Almost as beautiful as yours!Your's have engravens on it!" Kagome smiled"I shouldn't brag" Sango asked"I at least thought we'd start datubg first!" Kagome rolled her eyes"You have!It's been over 14 years,Sango!You two been in love!" Sango nodded"You're right about that!" Kagome looked at the clock"Shessh...it's 5:56.Its dawn.You better head back.If Kohaku finds you gone...he'll freak" Sango nodded"Talk-

"What's all the noise?"

Sango squealed"Look Ai!Your son purposed to me!" Ai gasped then hugged,Sango"I'm so happy!You'll be the daughter I never had!" Kagome crossed her arms"Hey!" Ai giggled"Well...the second" Sango,and Kagome laughed. They talked about a lot of things...while they did that

_**Meanwhile**_

Jakotsu picked the lock. There was a click. Bankotsu opened it. Naraku walked in. The others behind them. Kikyo whispered"Upstairs...hurry!" The four boys ran upstairs. Naraku looked at the picture of Sango,and Kagome laughing with Miroku,and Miroku looking angry in the back. Naraku asked"Kikyo...give me your red lips stick" Kikyo took it out her pocket,and gave it to him. Naraku,and Kikyo heard tumps,and cry of pain. Kikyo sighed. Naraku picked up the frame,and dropped it. He grabbed the picture,and smudged lip stick on the back,and stuck it on the wall then circled Kagome,and Sango. Above it he wrote on the wall:_BEWARE!YOUR DESTINY,FAITH,AND LIFE IS NOW IN MY HANDS!IF YOU EVER WANT TO SEE KOHAKU AGAIN!I SUPPOSE YOU GIVE ME WHAT I WANT!!!!_

Naraku gave Kikyo her ruined lip stick. She rolled her eyes"Thanks" Naraku smirked"I'll buy you more.More than you could buy now" Kikyo muttered"Which isn't a lot.Anyway...how do they know what you want?" Naraku smirked"Let's keep them thinking" Bankotsu,and the rest came downstairs anting. Jakotsu sighed"He sure can fight...I have a few bruises now" Kikyo muttered"Get over it.Where is he?" Bankotsu walked up to Kikyo. Kohaku in his arms. Kikyo gasped"Why is he bleeding!?" Bankotsu whispered"My knife had a sleeping dote.He'll be out for at least 2 full days" Kikyo smirked"Excellent.Let's go!She'll be back anytime!" They all walked out locking the door to make sure it seemed no one was there.

_**Higurashi Shrine**_

Sango sighed"The suns coming out.I better go.Bye!" Kagome waved as Sango got into her car,and sped off with a happy face. Kagome sighed"I'm starved" Ai asked"Want some pancakes?" Kagome nodded"Sure.Chocolate please" Ai asked"Did you know chocolate is a poison to demons" Kagome smiled"I'm having half demons" Ai shrugged"Doesn't matter.Not exactly poison.More like a drug.Your pups are gonna be in love with them" Kagome looked confused"Pups?" Ai gasped"I'm guessing you didn't know that?" Kagome wanted to faint. Ai shook Kagome gently"Kagome!Breath...take deep breaths" Inuyasha ran in"What's wrong with Kagome!" Ai smiled brighter than the sun"You're having twins" Kagome sighed when she heard a tump. Ai gasped"Inuyasha!" Hiroto ran downstairs to only trip over Inuyasha. They both busted out laughing.

_**Rannima Residence**_

Sango walked into her home,and dropped her keys onto the coffee table. Sango looked up to see all red on her wall. She read the message,and screamed"Kohaku!?Kohaku!?" She ran up the stares to see his cover was on the floor blood was on it. Everything was ruined as though there had been a rodeo in his room. Tears began to fall. Sango ran back down the stairs tripping over her foot. She stopped,and looked at the picture under the message. Sango grabbed her cell phone,and her keys. Sango ran out,and got into her car. Speeding off to Kagome's house once again.

_**Higurashi Residence**_

Kagome,and Ai had tears falling down they're face. Inuyasha asked ignoring how embrassed he felt"Are you serious" Ai nodded"I have spiritual powers so...I can tell before doctors would be able too"

Inuyasha hugged Kagome"I'm so happy!" Kagome smiled"So am I...don't faint again" Ai,and Kagome laughed. Inuyasha grumbled to himself. Kagome's black sign came on her hand. Kagome gasped"Something's wrong!Sango!" Kagome ran to the door,and opened it. Sango was in her arms crying. Kagome asked"Sango!What's going on!What's wrong with you!Say something!" Sango sobbed"Kohaku's gone!Someone kidnapped him!There was a message on the wall!" Hiroto called"Ai!Call the police!Now!" Naiya watched from atop the stairs. No emotion in her eyes. Kagome asked"What did the message say!" Sango shook her head. Inuyasha asked"I'm going to go look!" Kagome called"Let me come!" Hiroto hugged Sango to comfort her. Kagome got on Inuyasha's back,and he took off to Sango's place.

_**Rannima Residence**_

The two ran in. Kagome gasped. Tears falling down her face. Inuyasha read aloud:Beware.Your destiny,faith,and life is now in my hands.If you ever want to see Kohaku again.I suppose you give me what I want." Kagome screamed in hysterics"Who'd do this!" Inuyasha hugged,Kagome. A door slammed. Miroku walked in"Hey..w..wh-

He read the message"What's going on!Where's Sango!Kagome!" Kagome hugged Miroku"She's at my house.Kohaku's gone" Inuyasha walked up to the message,and took the picture off the wall"The person who did this...circled Kagome,AND Sango" Miroku walked over and took the picture"I'm gonna kill the person who did this" They followed Kagome upstairs and into Kohaku's room. Kagome sensed something,and moved the covers out the way to see a bloody knife." Kagome looked away. Inuyasha hugged,Kagome"This can'y go on anymore!I bet whoever did this...kill Maoriko,and Daiki!" Miroku spat"Who would they go after next!?" Kagome whispered"Satoru" Inuyasha picked Kagome up bridal style"Meet you at the house!" Inuyasha ran for it. Miroku ran down the stairs,and out the house,and into his car. Speeding off. Angry raising at how Sango would look.

_**Higurashi Residence**_

Inuyasha ran in and sat Kagome on her feet. Ai had Satoru in her arms"That basturd is NOT coming after Satoru" Hiroto whispered"Calm down,Ai" She sat on the chair by the kitchen door. Miroku ran in"Sango!" Sango ran to Miroku. Miroku spat"I heard what happened!After he attempts to come after Satoru who'd be next!" Sirens were heard. At least 3 cops pulled into the yard. A policman ran threw the open door"We got your call what's going on?" After Ai explained EVERYTHING to the officer they left to check Sango's house out. Sango,and Kagome stopped crying soon after. Sesshomaru showed up next with Rin. Kagome,and Sango were going to ask about that later. Sesshomaru asked"6 months from now.Thats what.He's coming after Kagome's pups" Inuyasha growled"I'll be damned if he even lays a hand on Kagome or pups!" Rin hugged Kagome,and Sango. Rin asked"What do we do now?Wait?" Sesshomaru whispered"We have no choice but to wait" Hiroto asked"Who would do this!" Miroku asked"What is it he wants!?" Ai whispered"He's playing games with us.Making us confused.Then strikes again.He...is no coming in this house" Kagome looked up to see Naiya looking at her from the staircase. She whispered loud enough for everyone else to hear"I told you.He would strike again,and to watch your back.I guess it's true when they say no one listen to children" Sango,and Kagome looked at Naiya as though they knew something was wrong. Naiya showed the black symbol to Kagome,and Sango"I already know about this symbol.The symbol of the neko nation." Kagome,and Sango's eyes went gold,and they glared up at Naiya. Naiya had a smirk on her face. Her eyes went silver instead of gold. She ran back up the stairs. Hiroto whispered"What is going on?" Sango screamed"That evil brat!" Kagome pulled Sango back"Don't Sango!" Sango relaxed,but growled. Miroku asked"Her eyes were suppose to be gold,right?" Sango sighed"That...is not Naiya.Whoever killed Maoriko killed the real Naiya" Kagome sat queitly. Not saying anything. Ai gasped"That's devastating!" Sango asked"What about the fake?" Kagome whispered"We have to get the capsule then she should disappear" Sango nodded"Alright...but let me do it" Kagome stood"I'll watch" The two stood up,and went upstairs. Sango opened the door"Come here,Phony!" Naiya stood up"Bring it on!" Sango charged toward her. Kagome's eyes brightened"Come to me capsule!" Naiya screammed"No!" The capsule was yanked off Naiya and into Kagome's hands. Sango groaned"I want to get some action!Some of my anger out!" Kagome sighed"My mom,and my half sister...dead" Sango whispered"That just gives me another reason to rip the one responsible's heart out!" Kagome nodded"Where do we go from here?" Sango shook her head"I don't know...all we can do...is wait"

_**5 Months Later**_

Kagome was on her due month finally,and writing in her journal:_The search for Kohaku never ended but seemed to fade.Sango is offically pregnant,as well as Rin.We found out she'd been going out with Sesshomaru since the day everyone found out about Maoriko.Sango,and Miroku got married in June.It was a very beautiful wedding.The worse thing about these 5 months is that the killer never attempted to come after my little brother.In July.Inuyasha decisied we move in together so we moved not to far from Sango,and sort of close to Sesshomaru.No sign of the killer.Or who he is...so many suspects.Kikyo...we never seen went around she was killed,and or she ran away,pregnant, and with someone.The longer Kohaku wasn't in Sango's reach the angrier she got at the person who kidnapped him.Her,and me both.My birthday was in May.I am offically 18.Inuyasha had suggested to move together before my birthday,but my father said not til I was 18.So...I'm officall an adult,but to ever older adult still thinks of me,and Inuyasha as children.Well...we won't be getting old no time seem.Blood of neko,and half demon.Youth years would go on for years.When there is peace.I'll go to challege.Just hope...is all we all can do._

Kagome closed her book as she felt a surge of pain go threw her. Kagome called"Inuyasha!" Inuyasha was in faster than a comet could hit the earth's surface"What!?" Kagome winced"My water broke" Inuyasha went pale but helped her to his hummer.

_**Meanwhile**_

Bankotsu slept on her hand. Snoring lightly. His computer began to beep widly. Bankotsu fell out his seat. He scrambled to his feet,and typed fast on his computer,and smirked"Yes!Kikyo!Naraku!Kanna!Kagura!Everybody!Come in here!" Everyone ran in. Naraku asked"What,Bankotsu!?" Bankotsu smirked"Kagome went into labor!" Kikyo smirked"About time" Kikyo held her slighly pulp stomach. Naraku smirked down at her"Well...what are you waiting for!Get everything ready!Let's go!" Kohaku was shackled to the wall,and yelled"NO!Don't touch Kagome!Or my sister!" Kanna looked over at him. Naraku said at the door"Kanna!Stay watch of the boy!" Kanna nodded,and sat in a chair. Kohaku whispered"Please!Let me free!Kagome's been threw to much to loose her pups!My sister!I bet Miroku already got her pregnant!We lost our parents.Don't make her loose her child!" Kanna looked away"Keep quiet" Kohaku gave up in defeat. Kanna stood up,and sighed.

_**Hospital**_

Kagome had a twins indeed. A boy,and a girl. The girls' name was:Kasai Rikka Takahashi. The boys' name was:Setsuru Koudo Takahashi. Inuyasha held Kasai,and Kagome held Setsuru. Kasai has long raven hair,and Kagome's mystical grey eyes. Setsuru has long silver hair,and amber eyes. Kasai has black doggy ears,and Setsuru has silver doggy ears. Sango hovered over Kagome"They are so cute!" Kagome smiled. Rin looked at Setsuru closely"Oh my gosh.He has green out lines in his amber eyes" Inuyasha just noticed that"That's so cool" Kagome looked into Kasai eyes"Oh my gosh so does,Kasai" Ai smiled"I get to keep them while you two go to college!" Kagome rolled her eyes.

_**That Night**_

Kagome stood outside with Inuyasha. The twins upstairs asleep. Inuyasha kissed her neck softly"You did a great job" Kagome whispered"WE did a great job" Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome. Sango peeked out the door"Hey,guys.Inuyasha...can I talk to Kagome?" Inuyasha let go of Kagome"Sure" He walked inside,and upstairs to look at his beautiful pups.

Sango,and Kagome walked down the sidewalk. Kagome asked"What is it,Sango?" Sango whispered"I'm so worried about Kohaku.That I can't sleep" Kagome stopped,and turned toward Sango"We'll find him even if we have to knock down every building in Tokyo.I'm still confused.We never found out what that person wanted" Sango shrugged"I don't care about that person.I care about my little brother" Kagome took the gold capsule necklace out her pocket"When we find him.We'll give this to him?Okay?" Sango smiled"Yeah" Kagome put it in her pocket. Sango asked"You ever went to your basement to look a the Jewel Of Four Souls?" Kagome shook her head"No.That thing is so powerful.It gave me mother,and father a fright for a few years,but...it's sealed.So...I don't want to mess with it.It's under my Father's care" Sango nodded"That's good" A van was speeding down the road. They turned around to see it. Sango whispered"What the-

He stopped right beside Kagome,and the door opened. A few boys grabbed her. Sango screamed"Kagome!" They knocked Kagome out so she couldn't transform. They were heading for Sango. Sango transformed. Her nails became claws"Give me back,Kagome!" She saw Naraku,and Kikyo. Naraku winked at her. She gasped. The boys got back in,and the person sped off. Sango ran after it. She was pregnant so her energy was drained faster than usual. Her phone was rining. Sango use the last ounce of energy,and ran back to the house.

_**Inu. Takahashi Residence**_

Sango ran back into Inuyasha house"Inuyasha!" Miroku,and Inuyasha came from the kitchen. Inuyasha yelled"Where's Kagome!?" Sango yelled"It was Naraku!He killed Maoriko,Daiki,and Naiya!He has my brother!He kidnapped Kagome!" Inuyasha's eyes flashed. Miroku stopped him from leaving"No!Listen to me!You have to stay with Kasai,and Setsuru!Tommorow we drop them off at Hiroto's we start things from there" He heard crying upstairs"Fine!When I see him!There is gonna be trouble" Sango had hot tears falling down her cheek"Kikyo was helping him the whole time!She's pregnant as well!Bankotsu,and his brother grabbed Kagome before she could transform and protect herself!" Miroku hugged Sango"Shh...calm down Sango" Miroku looked into Inuyasha's pissed slightly red eyes. He nodded,and ran up the stairs,and into the twins room. The only one crying was Kasai. Inuyasha picked her up,and rocked her softly"Shhh...it's okay.Daddy's here" Kasai's crying ceased,and she began to doze off. Inuyasha kissed her forehead,and laid her back in her crib. Setsuru looked up at his father with a confused face. Inuyasha picked him up,and sat down"So...you're gonna be the one that's strong,and won't cry?" Setsuru reached up. Inuyasha leaned down,and let his son touch his face. Inuyasha felt so at ease. His tiny hands groping his face. Inuyasha pulled away. His sons eyes half closed. Inuyasha smiled. As he was asleep fully. Inuyasha got up,and laid his son in his crib then pulled the chair up to the cribs. He was gonna protect them no matter what. He wasn't about to let his pups get taken...like Kagome. Who would soon be in his arm's once again.

_**Meanwhile**_

Kagome was throw done onto the floor hard. She opened her eyes. Blinded by the white light. She saw Kohaku sitting in a corner. Blind folded. Kagome had only just awoken. Not able to know where they had taken her. Kagome heard a familar voice.

"You have awaken,I see"

Kagome growled up at the face"Naraku!"

He smirked"That is my name." Kagome attended to attack him but Renkotsu,and Suikotsu grabbed her,and pushed her against the wall. Kohaku called blindly"Kagome!That's you!Don't hurt her!Please!" Naraku spat"Silence!" He walked up to Kagome"Do you want to know what I want,Kagome?" Kagome spat"I don't care!Do you wanna know what I want!?I want you to die!" Naraku slapped,Kagome,and grabbed her chin. A line of blood rolled from the cut on her cheek. Naraku snarled"I did not ask for you to speak.Like I was saying.I want 100 billion dollars,the Sacred Jewel Shard,and...your daughter,and son" Kagome spat in his face"Go to hell!Stay away from them!" Naraku wiped the spit off,and punched Kagome to the floor. Renkotsu,and Suikotsu were pushed aside. Naraku kicked Kagome in her side"I will do what I please!If I don't get what I want!Your whole family will die!" Kagome coughed up blood. Naraku snorted"You're nothing but a pathetic neko!Why did I ever fall in love with you?" Kanna walked in"Naraku!" Naraku turned around,and frowned"Fine!Tommorow!You will be able to speak to your precious mate Inuyasha!I want those things within a week from now!If I do not get it!There will be trouble!" He stomped out the room. The door closed shut. Kohaku called"Kagome!Can you hear me!Are you alright!?" Kagome struggled to get up. She looked around the huge white room. All she was white. A few boxes but that's it. White walls,and the white light. Two windows on the right wall. Not big enough to climb out. Kagome limped over to Kohaku then fell to her knees,and took the blind fold off his face. He squinted at the light but gasped"Are you alright!" Kagome white blood off her mouth"I'm fine.What about you?" Kohaku lifted his shirt"This is the only scar I have.I've been smacked around a few times but...I'll live" He had bruises on his arm,and face. Kagome put her hand on his cheek:Sango's gonna be pissed" Kohaku asked"She got away!?" Kagome nodded"She should have already told the others" Kagome took the gold capsule out her hidden pocket"Put this on" Kohaku asked"I...I'll be neko?" Kagome smiled"Just like your sister" He put it on"I'll protect you,Kagome!" Kagome smiled"Didn't your 14th birthday pass already?" Kohaku nodded"Yeah.I'll live" Kagome smiled,and beagant to cut the tight rope off Kohaku. He strecthed"Thanks" Kagome got up,and walked over to the window. Kagome climbed up onto the stack of boxes,and looked out the window. She saw a lot of trees,but a path as well then the highway"Toto...I have a feeling we aren't any where near Amity Park anymore" Kohaku ran over and looked with her"Whoea...we sure aren't.This forest is at least 32 miles from Amity Park" Kagome sighed"thanks for the info" There was a loud crash. Someone was openeding the door. Kagome,and Kohaku jumped off the boxes. Kagome hels her bruised side"Crap" The say in the corner. Kikyo walkedin. Kagome gasped,ten growled"Kikyo!You were in it all along!You cut your arm!Saying you were innocent!" Kikyo closed the door"I was innocent.I was only look out for when they killed your mother.Nothing more" Kagome growled. Kikyo smirked"I'm pregnant.Me,and Naraku hooked up" Kagome spat"That's disgusting!I feel sorry for you kid!He's gonna be teased a whole lot!" Kikyo growled"At least he won't be half breed!" Kagome spat"Don't you dare call my pups that word!" Kikyo spat"Your brats are half breeds!There!I said it!" Kagome's eyes went gold as did Kohaku's but he held Kagome back. Kikyo smirked. The door opened. Kanna walked in. She walked past Kikyo,and sat a tray of food down"Naraku wants to see you Kikyo" Kikyo nodded"See ya...most definetily wouldn't want to be ya" She walked out with her head held high. Souta asked"Where are we Kanna?" Kanna whispered"Naraku would not tell me" Kagome asked"What's going on?" Kohaku whispered"She's a ally" Naraku whispered"The phone you use tommorow will tell Inuyasha where you are.The police should be here,but...Naraku has many men in this place.Many weapons.If you don't wish to be beaten.Keep what you say pure" Kagome spat"I don't care!I want my family safe!If it means me dieing!So be it!" Kanna nodded"I have to goo.Enjoy" She left. Kohaku grabbed the steaming food"Kanna...has been my friend for a long time.I can trust her.Eat up" Kagome grabbed the buttery dinner roll"She talked Naraku into giving us this food.I'm glad you met her then" Kohaku attack his dinner roll like he hadn't eaten in a week. Kagome asked"When was the last time you ate,Kohaku?" Kohaku sighed"Last friday" Kagome swallowed"I'm gonna kill that basturd!" Kohaku only gave a gesture then finished eating. Kagome rolled her eyes.

_**Next Day:Dawn**_

After notifying the police,and the SWAT teams about the kidnapping. They dropped the twins off at Ai,and Hiroto's place. Hiroto,and Ai had specific instructions to stay in the house. Inuyasha paced"What do we do wait!?" Miroku looked at the man beside him. He had long raven hair,and silver eyes. He looked disturbed and very quiet. He asked"How come you aren't in uniform?" He looked at Miroku"I can wear whatever I want.I'm in SWAT not a regular police." Miroku asked"What's your name?" He clenched his fist"Makoto Yukumi" Miroku asked"Why are you so tense?" Makoto shook his head"I'm always tense" The other officer rolled his eyes. His bage his name was:Ryuto Toshiaki

Miroku sighed"We had to get up early to sit here,and wait" Makoto sighed"This,Naraku,has to want something.So...he'll call us" Miroku snapped"Oh!" Sango rolled her eyes.

_**The Cell**_

Naraku knelt down to the sleeping Kagome,and Kohaku then stood back up"Do it" Bankotsu poured the cold bucket of water on the two. They jumped up. Kagome shivered"What the-

Kohaku pulled the blanket around himself. Naraku smirked"Rise,and shine.Time to call your mate.Kanna!" Kanna press call,and gave it to Naraku.

_**Others**_

The phone began to ring. Makoto looked at Ryuto. He nodded. Makoto put it on speaker,and answered"Hello?"

"Yes...is this Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha stomped over,and spat"Where is Kagome you basturd!"

"Would you like to speak with her?She's just fine.We had to pour cold water on her,and Kohaku to wake them up.Sorry.Other than that...she's fine"

Sango spat"Basturd!" Naraku laughed"Who shall talk first?Kohaku maybe?Here.Speak!"

"S...sango?"

Sango called"Kohaku!Where are you!" Kohaku shivered"I don't know.I was blind folded when I was taken here." Sango asked"How's Kagome?"

"Pissed"

Sango held her laughter in,because it wasn't a lauhging moment"How is she physically?"

"A few bruises like me"

Inuyasha spat"What did he do to her!?"

"They were argueing.I didn't see it.I know he slappe h-

The phone was taken"Oops...time up" Inuyasha spat"When I find you,Naraku!I'm going to cut your head off,and feed it to wolves!" Sesshomar,Rin,Kouga,and Ayame walked in. Makoto made a 'be quiet' gesture.

"Oh...how violent of you Inuyasha.Your turn,Kagome"

"Inuyasha?Are you there?"

Inuyasha gave a sigh of relief"You're okay"

"Yeah.Listen.Naraku wants 100 billion dollars by the end of this week,and t...the sacred jewel"

Sango yelled"Kagome!No!Do you know what he can do with the jewel!"

"What else do you want me to say,Sango!?"

Sango didn't respond. Inuyasha asked"Kagome...do you know where you are?"

"No...I was knocked out as they took me to where ever"

Naraku's voice came from the back ground"**Why is there a red light on the phone?Kanna!Grab her!"**

Kohaku's voice came"No!Let her go!"

"Kohaku!No!Don't touch him!"

The phone was taken from Kagome"Sorry,but...there is some punishing to be done!Tah!"

Inuyasha yelled"NO!Kagome!" Makoto smiked"Relax...we got them.They're in the forest of the bone eaters well.Call for back,Ryuto!" He nodded"Got it!"

Sango whispered"Kohaku"

_**The Cell**_

Kagome punched Bankotsu in the nose."Kohaku!Kanna!Go!" He fell back letting Kohaku go. Kanna elbowed Suikotsu,and ran over to Kohaku to helped him up. Kagome punched Renkotsu but was grabbed by Bankotsu who got back up. Naraku growled"Where'd Kohaku,and Kanna go!Find them!Now!I'll teach you-

He punched Kagome to the floor then kicked her in the side. Kagome cried out in pain. She was glad Kohaku left.

_**Kohaku,and Kanna**_

Kohaku had Kanna on his back,and he ran down the pathway. They heard sirens,and they van behind them. Kanna called"They're catching up,Kohaku!" Kohaku spat"Darn!I shoudn't of listen to Kagome Naraku might try to kill her!" Kanna yelled"There go the SWAT trucks!They'll help Kagome!" The truck stopped where they stopped one chased after the van. They got into the truck,and they sped off after the other swat teams"

_**Back At The Cell**_

Kagome got up,and punched Naraku"Stop!Stepping on me like I'm some kind of nug!I'm sick of being hurt!This is my last time!" Kikyo ran in"Naraku!The cops are here!" Naraku pulled out a gun"Bring it on!" He grabbed Kagome,and pulled her toward him. Somehow her powers were decreasing,and she couldn't brake away. At least 3 cops ran in. Alomg with Sango,Miroku,Sesshomaru,Inuyasha,Rin,Kouga,and Ayame. Inuyasha yelled"Naraku!Let her go!" He pointed the gun to Kagome's head"Come any closer!I'll kill her!" Kagome took a deep breath,and closed her eyes. As did Sango. Kagome ,and Sango opened they're eyes at the same time both gold. Kagome smirked. Kagome elbowed Naraku in the stmach. Knocking the air out of him. Kagome grabbed the gun,and pointed it to the celin as he shot. Kagome punched him in the face,and took the gun then pointed it at him"Your time is up,Naraku!You'll rot in jail!" The police ran over,and arrested Naraku. He glared at Kagome as he was taken out the room. Kagome dropped the gun,and ran into Inuyasha's arms. Kohaku ran back in. Sango called"Kohaku!" Kohaku hugged Sango. Inuyasha whispered"You're so bruised up" Kagome sobbed in his arms"I don't care!I'm with you again!" Inuyasha smiled,and hugged Kagome tightly.

_**1 Year Later**_

1 year old Kasai danced around 1 year old Azami,Chiharu,and Taru. Azami is Sango,and Miroku's daughter. Taru is Sesshomaru,and Rin's son. Chiharu is Kouga,and Ayame's daughter. Setsuru sat in the middle of them all. Kanna danced with Kasai. Kohaku sat beside Setsuru. Kagome sat in Inuyasha's lap smiling at them all. Kouga,Ayame,Sesshomaru,Rin,Sango,and Miroku watched they're kids with smiles as well. Childhood flashbacks getting the better of them all. Kagome laid her head on Inuyasha's chest. Listening to his steady heart beat. Inuyasha whispered in her ear"I love you" Kagome looked up at him with a smile"I love you too"

Kagome looked at her big family. Ai,and Hiroto were playing with they're grandchildren since the parents wanted to relax. Kagome looked at her father. The smile she never thought she'd see in a million years again:_Naraku was locked up as we predicted.Kikyo went missing.They say she had a twins.That she was released,and left Naraku behind.All of it seemed a blurr now.Like a nightmare.Only the pleasant parts real.My life is finally peaceful.No more waiting time to heal myself,and my family.We are all healed,and one __**big **__happy family,but...who ever said that ever story...ended happy.In the future...there'd always be a obstucle.That obstucle was indeed the sacred jewel.I shall enjoy this peace while I can for soon...it will be shattered by darkness.Now...the present...is what I'll worry about.Poison runs threw every body.Of any creature.That posion that you don't destroy.The one you don't know of flows threw you like regualr blood.It sticks to your heart every year creating one huge connected drama role.They hurt like needles.Poisonous needles.There is no cure for it.You have to go on with life,and not look back.For you can't change your past.Keep going...and never look back to what you were.Look at what you are...in the present life._

_**The End!!!!!!!**_

_**I hope you all liked it.**_

_**IF I MADE ANY MISTAKES IN THE STORY...PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!!!**_

_**I'm not sure if I should make a sequel.Doesn't seem like it needs one.Anyway...I hope you all liked it! **_

_**Red-Miko sighing out!**_

_**Peace!!!!!!**_


End file.
